Raindrops of wisdom
by Tamsin4Bo
Summary: What if you thought you had somebody figured out, just to find out there's a completely different side to them. Maybe she's not delusional after all, maybe she's on to something, well... I don't know, but one thing I do know, is, there is so much more to Caterina Valentine than meets the eye. One-Shot. Possibly two-shot if requested. Rated T. Romantic fluff.


**Hey this is my first Cabbie fic, it was just spontaneous and random. Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of there characters. Blah.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**[Robbie's POV]**

It was pouring with rain and the streets were empty, i was standing under a hotdog cart, there was the occasional passer by, standing under an umbrella running to get a taxi, a little boy with his mother splashing in puddles and giggling, and then there were the business men in suits using there brief cases to shield their gelled back hair from the rain. The entire scene was very picturesque, no traffic excluding the occasional taxi, few people and raindrops caressing the trees in the park across the road, it was beautiful. Nature is. Just then my phone buzzed,

**New Text Message:**

**Kitty Cat: hi hiiii :))) meet me at the park Robbie!? **

Cat never fails to make me smile, she's so juvenile and childish, so happy,almost deluded about the real world, but that's what makes the little red head so loveable. I then began to type into my phone, and when I was done, I clicked send.

**Robbie: I'll be there in 5 kitty :)**

**SENT**

I took off my jacket and put it over my head, I scanned my surroundings finding the quickest way to get to the park, I made a mental route. Across the road, around the zebra crossing and then I decided the next thing I'd do is make a run for it and try to stay dry. I counted to 3 mentally before I started speed walking across the empty road. Once I'd crossed I quickly snook around the zebra crossing and then ran, I ran to the gates of the park before pushing the steel hunk of gates open just enough so I could sneak through.

I reached the willow I always meet Cat at, and sure enough the redhead was wearing a summer dress in monsoon season US edition. But non the less she looked beautiful. Her big brown eyes highlighted, her cheekbones prominent dripping with raindrops, her lips glossed in a colour I can only say was a shade of red, she had her yellow summer dress on and sandals with big dahlia flowers on them. She was simply magnificent.

"Hiya Cat, how are you?" I asked as I took her hands in mine,

"I'm good, my mom just had to take my brother to ER because he put a lego somewhere lego isn't supposed to go, don't worry though, he's o.k..." She rambled with a giggle,

That's why I love about her, she's in a summer dress during the cold season, and she's dripping wet with rain, and she doesn't care, but in a good way, a way that makes people smile, and giggle, not at her but with her, her happiness is infectious,

"Why did you want me to come out here?" I asked cheerfully,

"Because..." She said the words with caution, and but her lip,

"I know what love is" she smiled,

I couldn't help but smile,

"We'll that great news Cat" I chirped, though she didn't seem interested in what I was saying as she continued to talk,

"Love is when, when you know somebody inside out, you know their strengths _and_ weaknesses, you know their friends _and_ their enemies. It's when your stomach tingles when your around them, when you know what their thinking just by looking at them, when you know you want to spend your life with somebody. It's a mysterious thing, my mom always told me love makes the world spin round, and I know that's not true, but it's also completely true, without love, life would be nothing, it wouldn't have meaning, love can open up so many possibilities, it's magical, and mysterious, it's something that can't be forced, but something that just comes to be. There is no such thing as a soulmate, but sometimes, just sometimes, your lucky enough to find somebody who comes pretty darn close to being perfect, so love does make the world spin round, love helps countries stay at peace and avoid war, love can be a mother and her child, love can be anything, but it is far from perfect, sometimes you get hurt, and it sucks, but all you can do is hope that your one of the lucky ones, the one who finds love. Because love makes the world spin round. Right now, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, because I love you Robbie, and my love for you keeps my world spinning round." She looked at me with emotional eyes,

I was taken aback, I'd never heard the small redhead talk with such passion, such emotion, such maturity and wisdom. She didn't sound like the bubbly Cat Valentine I know, she sounded so grown up, like she had 100 years of wisdom, and it became clear to me that she's not oblivious, she's not childish, she just likes to see the best in everything and she sees the world differently, she chooses to ignore all the bad and focus on the good. it took a few seconds before I realised I hadn't replied, I was just shocked that she can sound so mature and connected, all I could do was stand there slack jawed,

"Wow Cat, that's amazing" I smiled,

She had rain drops in her hair and she looked absolutley gorgeous, I reached down and picked a small white flower that was growing at the bottom of the willow, I then placed it in her hair to the side,

"I love you too Caterina"

I leaned forwards and pressed my lips against hers, her lips were so soft and there were rain drops falling on our faces, i felt so much love for Cat in that moment, after a few seconds I ended the small but sweet kiss, and Cat blushed and then giggled sincerely,

"Ahahahahaha, I love you" she smiled "I love you!" She suddenly squeaked like a 5 year old before resuming her giggling, and in a split second, Cat had gone from being mature and sensitive, and full of wisdom, back to her normally bubbly optimistic self. And that's what I love about her.

**Hope you enjoyed :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
